my girlfriend is reading a book
by the vortex of meow
Summary: The ocean is tied to Percy's emotions / written for shipping week at caesar's palace / - Percy/Annabeth /title may change later.


**The ocean is tied to Percy's emotions or Poseidon is a percabeth shipper. Take your pick.**

 **Written for shipping week at Caesar's Palace. Prompt: Sailing**

 **Percy/Annabeth.**

* * *

There was nothing that Percy loved more than the ocean.

Well, maybe his girlfriend.

His mom, perhaps. He really did love his mom. His friends were pretty cool... And Camp Half-Blood held a special place in his heart.

 _Correction_

There was no place Percy loved spending the day by or being near more than the ocean. The softly churning waves, the gentle water, the smell of saltwater and _everything._ What made it even better was spending the day with his girlfriend on a sailboat that he had rented himself.

Percy tilted his head to the side and watched Annabeth read her book, or novel, whatever. It was a piece of unreadable rubbish with his dyslexia - judging by Annabeth's scowl growing deeper, he could only guess that her dyslexia was becoming a problem too - but he couldn't _understand_ it. Percy knew that he wasn't the most intelligent demi-god and that would be why he had Annabeth with him almost twenty-four seven. Heck, he had barely passed his drivers test without her lecturing him in the car because ADHD and stop lights never worked well together. ( _yes annabeth, i can see the red light. it says stop.)_ That didn't matter right at this moment. What mattered is that he had invited her. On a date. On a sail-boat. With him. To go _sailing._

And she was reading the book.

Percy had fought a lot of monsters and deities in his time, but he didn't want his next competition to be a book. That was just _pathetic._

He shifted back in his seat when she started to get up and stretch. Great. She realized she had been in the wrong and was on her way over to apologize. The book was down and forgotten about but if Percy didn't make the right move, he would lose to _a dummies guide to tunnels._

Wait. Why was she even reading that?

But Percy had no time to wonder because Annabeth was already on her way towards him. "Hey, Percy."

He pushed his sunglasses down and leaned back in what he _hoped_ was a reasonably sexy position for someone of his standard, "Yes, dear?"

Annabeth waved a small can in front of him, "Can you open this coke for me?"

Percy threw his glasses off and asked, dismayed, " _That's_ what you got up for?!"

She gave him a strange look, "Yeah. Problem? I don't have nails and I can't get the tab, Percy. You have longer nails than I do."

Some macho part of Percy that was hidden somewhere resented that. He took it from her and opened it regardless. "I'm busy, you know." If she could be involved then so could he.

"Oh?" She looked sceptical, "Doing what?"

Percy opened and closed his mouth a few times, "Sun-tanning... and _driving."_

It was true. This sail-boat didn't move by itself.

Annabeth took a sip of her soda, "For one, you could sail this boat in your sleep." Percy felt pleased at that, "For two, you have your t-shirt still on and if you've been sun-tanning, it's been useless." Percy didn't feel quite so pleased at that.

"For three," She sighed dramatically, "I was hoping to spend some time with you since this _is_ a date, but I understand if you are too 'busy'..."

Then something hit him and it wasn't realization, it was the _dummies_ book that Annabeth had just thrown at him. Rather puzzled, he flipped through the pages and _then_ realization hit him. Because the pages were empty.

Of course, the _dummies_ wouldn't make a tunnel digging book because that was _stupid._

Hold on.

Percy gaped. "Wait, were you reading your book on purpose? To get a rise out of me?"

Annabeth raised her eyebrows coyly over her soda and said nothing.

This whole time of staring at her and wishing she would just _talk_ to him because he didn't want to get murdered from interrupting her study time. And she planned it all.

Later Percy would blame the waves but to be honest, he was the one controlling the waves so that excuse was useless. The sail-boat jerked forward and sent Percy tackling his girlfriend on the floor. The coke had spilt and was fizzling out amongst the floorboards.

"I didn't mean to -" Percy was grasping at words. He hadn't meant to tackle her or jerk the boat, but the ocean being connected to his emotions might've made it happen. He never went _sailing_ before so he wasn't sure how that worked. "Um..."

The sail-boat was moving against the waves, before calming, and then with a sudden splash outside the boat, water was raining down on them. Percy didn't know how he did it but, _man,_ that was impressive.

He wanted to kiss her.

Which was on the list of _highly probably things that might happen in the next few minutes._

 __Annabeth was laughing at him and her blond hair was spread out, she was wet from the sudden rain shower he had created. Basically, she looked _really_ beautiful. Percy leaned down and decided it might be time to start checking things off of that list.


End file.
